


Развод и всё, что следует дальше

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Goof Troop (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Развод спустя годы совместной жизни — дело непростое, и Пэг с Питом знают это уже не понаслышке. Гуфи оказывает своей подруге моральную поддержку, а Пи-Джей, Пистоль и Макс не прекращают удивляться этим странным взрослым.
Relationships: Goofy/Peg Pete
Kudos: 9





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Алисе Таррант за то, что не перестаёт вдохновлять ♥
> 
> Хочу пофиксить канон. Вот моё видение того, как мог развиваться сюжет и отношения между Гуфи и Пэг. Не знаю, как часто смогу выкладывать новые главы, но я постараюсь.

Пэг была женщиной властной, вспыльчивой и с особо крутым нравом. Если она уже что-то решила, то не возникало никаких сомнений, что оно будет именно так. Нравилось это Питу или нет. Во время одной из самых шумных ссор Пит ненароком вспомнил, как жена продала их соседний дом этому глупому Гуфу — _чтоб его!_ — и от этого сделался ещё сердитей. Искры из глаз летели у обоих, громкость голоса была выкручена на максимум, в ход шли тарелки и предметы мебели, швыряемые из одной стороны комнаты в другую.

Пистоль и Пи-Джей, спрятавшись на втором этаже у лестницы, лишь тихо смотрели друг на друга с прижатыми к губам указательными пальцами. Удивительно, что даже несмотря на то, что они уже привыкли к ссорам родителей ещё с самого детства, именно эта произвела на них особый эффект. И тон голоса отца казался уже более жёстким, и мать в этот раз швыряла дорогой сервиз о пол и стены без всяких сожалений. Сразу возникло чувство серьёзности, словно этот момент являлся ключевым. А почему — неясно.

Закончилось это всё только после глухого звука удара. Пистоль и Пи-Джей высунули свои любопытные головы из «укрытия» и застали странную картину: Пэг, вжавшись в угол, зажмурила глаза, пока Пит отступил на шаг и убрал крепко сжатый кулак от стены. Даже невооружённым глазом можно было заметить трещину, возникшую в паре сантиметров от головы женщины. Пэг и Пит стояли молча и тяжело дышали. Подобное раньше часто происходило: накричатся друг на друга ругательствами, а затем делают вид, что ничего не было. Однако сейчас тон был другим. Сейчас воздух сквозил чем-то недосказанным и не сделанным, неразрешённым. Чем-то, что вселяло неприятное чувство неясности и беспокойства; появилось желание выйти на улицу и подышать свежим воздухом.

— Всё, с меня хватит, — голос Пэг внезапно стал спокоен и сдержан. Она поднялась на второй этаж и даже не взглянула в сторону мужа. Прошла мимо притихших детей, закрылась в спальне. Пи-Джей и Пистоль молча переглянулись, услышав раздражённое ворчание отца о том, что теперь ему придётся тратить деньги на ремонт.

* * *

Было непривычно видеть родителей такими серьёзными. Именно эту мысль Пи-Джей поймал у себя в голове, когда сидел на слушании в суде. Пистоль в зале не было, он там был один, потому что она была ещё слишком маленькой. Особенно Пи-Джея удивляло, как легко их родители поделили имущество: Пэг согласилась оставить Питу весь его бизнес и дом в Спунервиле в обмен на семейную яхту и существенную часть нажитых сбережений. Нужно же ей было жить на что-то первое время. Было заметно, как в её глазах засверкали победные огни, стоило ей увидеть негодование Пита по этому поводу. Решение было принято в её пользу.

Пи-Джей ожидал чего угодно, когда ехал сюда: криков, ругани, споров. Однако процесс прошёл на удивление спокойно, и только Пит изредка что-то ворчливо бубнил своему адвокату.

Когда дело перешло к "делёжке" детей, Пи-Джей ненароком замер. И снова сильно удивился, когда отец выбрал его, а Пэг заявила, что не оставит Пистоль этому _бесстыжему монстру_. Пи-Джей лишь молча смотрел на них, не совсем понимая, что происходит. И вроде он уже не был ребёнком, да и не глупый, всё прекрасно понимает. А всё равно было как-то неясно. Слушание прошло мимолётно и скоротечно. Словно и не с ним вовсе. Он там был, но его там будто никогда и не было. Искры из глаз родителей всё ещё периодически летали, особенно когда Пит бросил что-то о воспитании Пи-Джея "настоящим мужиком".

— Себя сначала воспитай, мужлан, — Пэг прошипела сквозь зубы, после чего Пит кинул на неё надменный взгляд, но промолчал.

По итогу сошлись на типичных условиях: сын будет жить с отцом, а дочь с матерью. По выходным и праздникам появится возможность видеть друг друга. Пи-Джей, вжавшись в кресло, тихо сглотнул. Так и решили. Когда настала очередь ехать домой, Пи-Джей сел в машину Пита:

— Всё прошло хорошо, да, п-пап?

Пит ему ничего не ответил.


	2. Глава 2

Вещи никак не хотели укомплектовываться, и Пэг тяжело вздохнула, выпрямившись. Неужели это действительно происходило с ней? Она осторожно села на край их с Питом кровати и посмотрела себе под ноги. Ничто не долговечно, подумала она. И даже удивительно, как их брак продержался так долго…

Мать ей всегда говорила, что они с Питом как два разъярённых огня, направленных друг на друга. Обычно Пэг его поглощала, топила своим жаром, а он плавился, этот моллюск бесхребетный. Пэг на секунду улыбнулась, но, поймав себя на этом, тут же стала серьёзней. В тот раз Пит совсем не был похож на моллюска. И именно это её испугало. Её испугала вероятность того, что он впервые за всю их совместную жизнь мог поглотить _её_.

Пэг собралась с мыслями и взяла чемоданы с сумками. Она оглядела их спальню в последний раз и вышла в коридор.

— М-мам, — со стороны раздался голос Пи-Джея. — Тебе помочь?

— Давай, — Пэг протянула ему ручку одного из чемоданов на колёсиках.

Они дошли до входной двери, и Пи-Джей неуверенно спросил:

— И куда вы теперь?

В его голосе было чётко слышно волнение. Да и сам вопрос прозвучал серьёзно. Пи-Джей действительно беспокоился за них. Пэг улыбнулась.

— Пока что недалеко, — подмигнув сыну, она открыла дверь и вышла на улицу. — Пистоль! А ну живо сюда!

Через пару секунд Пистоль подбежала к ним. Её хвостики как обычно развивались на ветру, а розовый рюкзак за спиной был забит доверху одеждой. На руках девочка держала их собаку, Рашпиль. Разумеется, Пистоль и Пэг не хотели оставлять её с Питом. Хотя они немного боялись, что Рашпиль и Вафля могли не ужиться под одной крышей.

— Мы погостим у Гуфи, пока не определимся, куда перебраться. Не хочу даже видеть вашего отца.

Пи-Джей мысленно облегчённо вздохнул из-за услышанного, но на его лице всё ещё отображалось волнение. Пэг положила руку на его плечо и наклонилась:

— Присматривай за этим негодяем, хорошо? — уголок её губ поднялся в усмешке.

Пи-Джей кивнул и опустил взгляд. Пэг внимательно на него посмотрела. Она сняла с себя все сумки и убрала в сторону чемоданы, а затем крепко обняла сына.

— Ну, чего ты? Мы же не прощаемся навсегда. — Заверила его Пэг, а затем приблизилась к его уху и продолжила шёпотом: — Твоему старику тоже нужен кто-то, кто будет его усмирять. Понимаешь?

— Ага…

* * *

Гуфи предоставил Пэг и Пистоль гостиную, в которой они будут спать, помог завезти в дом чемоданы — одновременно чуть случайно не сломав одному из них колёса — и в целом вёл себя как гостеприимный хозяин дома, который просто был рад тому, что к нему пожаловали гости. Пэг была права, и они с Пистоль действительно переехали недалеко. Буквально в соседний дом. Из-за этого Пи-Джею стало значительно легче.

— Хэй, как ты? — с этим вопросом Макс встретил его у себя дома.

Пи-Джей лишь пожал плечами, на что Макс предложил ему пойти к нему в комнату и поиграть в приставку. Гуфи купил ему новую игру. Услышав это, Пистоль тут же выронила из рук собаку.

— Я тоже хочу, можно?! — она повернулась лицом к Пэг. — Мамочка, я тоже хочу с ними! Можно-можно?!

— Кто сказал, что мы берём с собой девчонок? — Пи-Джей не дал Пэг успеть ответить на вопрос дочери.

Пистоль злобно надула щёки и посмотрела на него исподлобья.

— Да, в мою комнату тебе вход воспрещён, — Макс подтвердил слова друга и важно посмотрел на Пистоль сверху вниз.

Внезапно Гуфи отвлёкся от чемоданов Пэг и подошёл к ребятам.

— Макси, Гуфы всегда были очень гостеприимны. Пожалуйста, возьми свои слова назад, — он с неодобрением поставил руки в боки. — Если Пистоль хочет поиграть с вами в приставку, то ей это разрешается, потому что она наша гостья.

Макс тяжело вздохнул и нехотя с ним согласился:

— Ладно…

Пи-Джей тихо цокнул, а Пистоль показала им обоим язык. Дети скрылись на втором этаже в комнате Макса.

— Дети, что с них взять? — Пэг рассмеялась и похлопала Гуфи по плечу.

Гуфи не успел ей ответить, потому что в доме раздался собачий лай, а затем кошачье шипение.

— Вафля! — он спохватился и побежал на кухню, откуда раздавался шум. Пэг поспешила за ним.

Когда они вбежали на кухню, то увидели, как Рашпиль и Вафля бегают друг за другом по комнате, сметая всё со своего пути. Гуфи схватился за голову и начал снимать своего кота с карниза, на который тот от испуга забрался по шторам. Пэг подобрала рычащую собаку с пола и грозно на неё посмотрела:

— А ну тихо, Рашпиль, мы в гостях. Веди себя подобающе!

Тем временем Гуфи с усилием стягивал Вафлю вниз, пока тот цеплялся когтями за всё подряд и устраивал ещё больший беспорядок. В конце концов, Гуфи потянул его на себя так сильно, что шторы вместе с карнизом оторвались от стены и рухнули на него, повалив на пол. Пэг выпустила собаку из рук.

— Гуфи, ты в порядке? — она обеспокоенно к нему подошла.

— Да, ну и упрямый же у меня кот! Пэг, ты только посмотри на него... ой, а кто выключил свет? — Гуфи всё ещё находился с головой под плотными шторами, но уже упорно пытался из них выбраться.

— Ох, Гуфи, давай я тебе помогу, — Пэг наклонилась и начала его распутывать.

Когда у неё это получилось, они прибрались на кухне, повесили обратно карниз и разорванные кошачьими когтями шторы. Атмосфера была непринуждённой. Гуфи закончил своё дело и развернулся к Пэг. Женщина сидела на стуле к нему боком. Когда он отвернулся от неё, на её лице было что-то вроде улыбки, однако сейчас он заметил резкое изменение. Её взгляд был опущен, губы сжаты в прямую линию. Казалось, что она сильно отчего-то устала, и Гуфи сразу забеспокоился, не оплошал ли он в чём-то как гостеприимный хозяин дома. Ему было очень важно обеспечить Пэг покой после случившегося.

— Пэг, всё в порядке? — он сел на стул подле неё.

Пэг подняла на него глаза.

— Конечно, — она улыбнулась. — А как иначе? Ты же меня знаешь… всегда готова к чему угодно.

Пэг издала смешок, но Гуфи он показался грустным. Его правая рука лежала ладонью вниз на столе, и женщина накрыла её своей, сделав свою улыбку шире. Гуфи растерялся.

— Я рад это слышать, но, ах… — он прокашлялся. — Я спрашивал, в порядке ли ты после… сама понимаешь.

— После развода? — Пэг вопросительно изогнула бровь.

— Да.

Пэг убрала свою ладонь с руки Гуфи, и с её лица исчезла улыбка. Она захотела что-то ответить, но со второго этажа послышался лай собаки, кошачье мяуканье, звуки погрома и возмущённые крики детей. Пэг и Гуфи пришлось с неохотой отвлечься от их разговора.


	3. Глава 3

Стояла поздняя ночь. За окном периодически сверкала молния. Дождь тарабанил по окнам, и во всём доме была полнейшая тишина. Пэг аккуратно встала с дивана, чтобы не разбудить спящую рядом дочь. Она поёжилась от прохлады и накинула на себя халат. Спать не хотелось, да и мысли в её голове не могли ей этого позволить. Ступая по холодному полу, Пэг решила уйти в другую комнату, чтобы случайно не потревожить сон Пистоль.

Когда Пэг вошла на кухню, за окнами раздался гром, из-за чего она чуть не подпрыгнула на месте. Она нащупала в темноте выключатель, и в комнате зажёгся свет. Ободранные шторы едва заметно покачивались на ветру, поскольку форточка была открыта. Наверное, Гуфи забыл её закрыть. Пэг подошла к окну и сделала это за него. На улице бушевала погода, и она не хотела, чтобы что-то ещё стряслось, пока они с Пистоль и Рашпиль гостили в его доме. Пэг тихо вздохнула и села на стул. Раздался ещё один раскат грома, но в этот раз она не стала пугаться. Спустя пару секунд чему-то всё же удалось заставить её вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Внезапно она услышала чьи-то шаги в коридоре и заметила появление чужого силуэта в дверном проёме.

Пэг схватилась за сердце, с облегчением выдохнув:

— Господи, Гуфи, до смерти напугал.

Гуфи издал свой фирменный смешок и вошёл на кухню. Он выглядел помятым и только что проснувшимся. Должно быть, его разбудила гроза. По крайней мере, именно этому Пэг захотелось верить. Было бы неловко, если она как-то умудрилась разбудить его своими похождениями на первом этаже. Они и так доставили ему достаточно неприятностей.

— Я тебя не разбудила?

— Что ты, Пэг, конечно нет. Я чуть с кровати не свалился из-за грома, — Гуфи неловко потёр шею. — А ты чего не спишь? Чай будешь?

Он подошёл к плите и поставил чайник. Пэг кивнула ему в знак согласия.

— Мне не спится, — она устало выдохнула. — Прости, что тесним вас. И за шторы прости.

— Хах, Пэг, какие глупости! Ничего вы нас не тесните. Наоборот, я рад, что могу хоть чем-то помочь.

Пэг молча улыбнулась. Они подождали, пока закипит чайник. Потом Пэг решила сама разлить чай по кружкам, побоявшись, что Гуфи мог спросонья нечаянно разлить на себя кипяток и обжечься. Они сели за стол рядом друг с другом. Пэг подула на верх своей кружки:

— Осторожно, Гуфи, он горячий.

Гуфи тоже подул на чай, прежде чем сделать глоток. Пэг задумалась. Давно они так не сидели и пили чай. Тем более одни. Когда-то давно они были лучшими друзьями, вместе участвовали в школьной команде поддержки, были не разлей вода. А затем судьба раскидала их в разные стороны жизни, даже толком не спросив, хотят ли они этого. Как жестоко…

Пэг осторожно отпила чай.

— О чём ты сейчас думаешь, Гуфи? — задумчиво спросила она.

— Я думаю… — Гуфи на секунду нахмурил брови, — о том, как всё-таки жаль, что вы с Питом развелись. Хорошей вы были парой.

Пэг не смогла сдержаться и прыснула, нечаянно разлив пару капель чая на стол. Как бы это странно не звучало, но ей захотелось смеяться после его слов. И ведь Гуфи говорил искренне, без сарказма. Вряд ли он даже знал значение этого слова. Он всегда был таким… Пэг улыбнулась.

— А мне ничуть не жаль, Гуфи.

— Правда? — Гуфи удивлённо на неё посмотрел.

— Понимаешь… когда ты долгое время с кем-то, кто тебе не совсем подходит, то начинаешь это ясно понимать. Бесконечные споры, ругань, недоверие друг к другу… И когда освобождаешься от таких отношений, то чувствуешь себя… — Пэг подняла глаза к потолку, пытаясь найти подходящие слова: — так, словно уйти от этих отношений было единственным правильным решением в твоей жизни за последние десять лет.

— Ох… — Гуфи не знал, как на это реагировать, но почему-то Пэг поняла, что до него смысл её слов всё-таки дошёл. Они всегда понимали друг друга. Гуфи поднял на неё серьёзный взгляд: — тогда я рад, что теперь ты чувствуешь себя так, Пэг.

Женщина грустно улыбнулась и опустила глаза.

— А знаешь, о чём я сейчас думаю, Гуфи?

— О чём?

Пэг усмехнулась своим воспоминаниям из прошлого.

— О наших школьных годах. О том, как близки мы с тобой были. Как хулиганы из нашего класса всё время тебя задирали, а я им после этого пыталась оторвать уши.

Гуфи смущённо улыбнулся.

— А помнишь, — Пэг не останавливалась, — как Пит нелепо пытался позвать меня на танцы, а мы с тобой потом вместе смеялись над этим болваном?

— Хах, помню, — Гуфи тоже рассмеялся.

— А ведь, — внезапно улыбка сошла с лица Пэг. Став серьёзней, она продолжила тихим голосом: — я всегда в тайне мечтала, чтобы на его месте был ты.

Она сразу же пожалела о сказанном после того, как увидела растерянный взгляд Гуфи, и мысленно ударила себя по лицу, резко извинившись:

— Прости, что я так внезапно об этом говорю. Сама не знаю, что на меня нашло.

— Но что это значит, Пэг? — в глазах Гуфи всё ещё отражалось непонимание. Он наклонил голову набок, не сводя с неё глаз.

Пэг снова захотелось смеяться, хотя она не знала точной причины. Гуфи всегда выглядел забавно, когда чего-то не понимал, а ещё ей было смешно от иронии возникшей ситуации. Не ситуации здесь и сейчас, а в целом, по жизни. Их судьба сложилась так странно: сначала она раскидала их как можно дальше друг от друга, а теперь снова свела. Сначала они вместе смеялись над Питом и его глупыми подкатами в школе, а затем Гуфи стал свидетелем на их свадьбе. А сейчас… смех, да и только. Она сидела в его доме, на его кухне, и рассказывала свой самый сокровенный секрет. Пэг едва заметно покачала головой.

— Это значит, что ты всегда мне нравился, Гуфи, — по-простому сказала она и улыбнулась. — Не как друг, понимаешь?

Гуфи несколько раз моргнул и сильно покраснел.

— Пэг, не шути так, пожалуйста.

— Я не шучу.

Между ними наступила тишина, и Пэг допила остатки чая в своей кружке. Гуфи выглядел очень смущённым. Он задумчиво смотрел в гущу чая и молчал. За окном раздался очередной раскат грома. Пэг поняла, что если она сейчас ничего не скажет, то этот разговор ни к чему так и не приведёт. Она встала из-за стола.

— Ты так сильно этому удивился… А ведь в этом нет ничего удивительного. Ты всегда был таким добрым, заботливым и искренним. Конечно, ты нравился девушкам. Я всегда считала, что твоей жене сильно повезло. И даже завидовала в тайне, пока мой брак рушился на части, — Пэг сжала губы в тонкую линию, виновато посмотрев на Гуфи. — Прости, что говорю о ней в таком ключе… Я просто ничего не могу с собой поделать.

Её слова не были ложью. Кажется, Гуфи это понял. Он постарался улыбнуться:

— Не переживай. Ты хорошая женщина, Пэг.

Пэг наклонилась и крепко обняла его за плечи. Она зажмурила глаза, мысленно стараясь отложить в памяти этот маленький момент близости и тишины. Такие моменты всегда были самыми сокровенными, и с возрастом она научилась их ценить.

— Ладно, — Пэг выпрямилась, разорвав объятия. — Уже поздняя ночь, прости, что развожу сопли.

— Хах, не волнуйся, всё в порядке, — Гуфи издал свой привычный смешок. — Я рад, что нам удалось поговорить вот так. И ещё… — он смущённо потёр затылок: — ты ведь мне тоже нравилась.

Пэг мягко улыбнулась:

— Я знаю.

Прочитав во взгляде Гуфи вопрос, она ему подмигнула:

— Это было довольно очевидно. До сих пор не понимаю, почему никто из нас тогда так и не сделал первый шаг, — Пэг усмехнулась и поправила свою причёску. — Я, наверное, всё-таки постараюсь поспать. Помоешь кружки?

Гуфи кивнул. Пэг увидела в его глазах задумчивость. Вероятно, он тоже не понимал причины, почему они так и не оказались вместе. Может, потому что им обоим не везло по жизни? Может, потому что они, на самом деле, оба были теми ещё простофилями? Пэг вернулась в гостиную. Пистоль всё ещё спала, чему она мысленно обрадовалась.

Когда Пэг снова легла в постель, она долго прислушивалась к звукам на кухне, где Гуфи мыл кружки. Затем она услышала, как он выключил свет и поднялся на второй этаж в свою спальню. К этому времени погода на улице наконец-то успокоилась. Пэг закрыла глаза. Проваливаясь в сон, она всё ещё не могла избежать кратких кадров и обрывков их с Гуфи совместных воспоминаний из прошлого.


	4. Глава 4

_Некоторое время спустя_

_«Старшая школа города Спунервиль»_

Это был погожий солнечный день. На улице цвела сирень, и пахло весной. У Пэг был праздник — её день рождения, и как только она пришла в стены школы, её друзья и поклонники тут же начали её поздравлять. Ей дарили коробки дорогих конфет, парфюм, косметику, плюшевые игрушки… В общем, всё то, что обычно дарили популярным девушкам из группы поддержки по праздникам. Пэг целый день была окружена вниманием, но одно её беспокоило — её лучший друг, Гуфи, никак не появлялся у неё на глазах, что было странно, учитывая, что они всегда в школе были неразлучны. Обычно они обедали вместе, болтали в коридорах и репетировали новые танцы с помпонами. А сегодня, именно в её день рождения из всех дней, его не было поблизости.

Пэг убрала часть подарков в свой школьный шкафчик, с трудом после этого закрыв дверцу, ведь их было так много. Ей было неспокойно. Занятия уже закончились, а Гуфи так и не появился в школе. Вдруг Пэг услышала чей-то саркастичный тон:

— Ой, смотрите, этот тупица-Гуф всё-таки сломал себе что-то!

Она тут же обернулась, увидев толпу учащихся у окна. Растолкав всех, Пэг выглянула на улицу. Там, под окнами школы, появился Гуфи с огромной охапкой сирени в руках. Сам он стоял на костылях. Его нога была загипсована. Пэг незамедлительно выбежала на улицу.

— Гуфи, что случилось? — она обеспокоенно подбежала к другу и начала осматривать его гипс на ноге.

— С днём рождения, Пэг, ахах! — Гуфи засиял и торжественно протянул ей букет.

Пэг растерянно его приняла, но снова переспросила, что же с ним стряслось.

— Пустяки, Пэг. Упал со стремянки, пока срезал сирень вон оттуда, — Гуфи указал на высокий кустарник на территории школы, что рос у самого забора. Правда сейчас было сложно сказать, что на нём когда-то цвела сирень, ведь все ветки были ободраны.

— Ох, Гуфи, тебе же влетит… Какой ужас, зачем ты так рисковал?

— Как зачем? — по-простому спросил Гуфи. — У тебя же сегодня день рождения! Помнишь, как неделю назад ты сказала, что очень сильно любишь сирень?

— Помню…

— Вот я и решил, что это будет для тебя самый лучший подарок, хах!

Гуфи всегда подмечал за ней любые мельчайшие детали и запоминал их. Пэг не знала, что на это ответить. Она молча поднесла душистый букет к лицу и прикрыла глаза. У Гуфи точно не было денег на какой-то дорогой подарок или что-то в этом роде. Пэг всегда это знала. Но то, с какой искренностью он был готов хоть как-то обрадовать её, подкупало.

— Спасибо, Гуфи, — Пэг крепко его обняла, — это лучший подарок, который я получила за сегодня.

* * *

Пэг разговаривала со своей подругой из соседнего штата по телефону. У неё была своя сеть магазинов одежды, и как только она узнала, что Пэг развелась с Питом и сейчас была вынуждена искать себе работу и новый дом, сразу предложила ей работать у себя. Да и пожить тоже. Они с детства дружили, и Пэг обрадовалась этому внезапному предложению. Особенно учитывая, что до этого она понятия не имела, что ей делать. Не могла же она и Пистоль гостить у Гуфи всю жизнь.

Это была отличная возможность начать всё с чистого листа, и ей не хотелось её упускать.

— Звучит просто замечательно, Камилла, — Пэг засияла. — Я перезвоню тебе, как только куплю билеты на автобус.

Попрощавшись, Пэг положила трубку и сделала глубокий вдох, а затем шумный выдох. Она уже начала волноваться, что решение этой проблемы никак к ней не приходило. И даже немного паниковала, но лишь внутри. Внешне Пэг терпеть не могла показывать, что она была в чём-то неуверенна и сомневалась. Тем более сомневалась в чём-то, что ей под сомнение ставить ни при каких условиях не хотелось: в их с Питом разводе.

Ну и что, что начинать с чистого листа — сложно? Ну и что, что ей придётся адаптироваться в новом городе и на новом месте, да ещё и с ребёнком на руках? Пэг оперлась одной рукой о кухонную тумбу, а вторую положила на бок, смотря куда-то в пол.

— Пэг, — голос Гуфи отвлёк её от тревожных мыслей. Она подняла глаза и увидела, что он стоял в дверном проёме и что-то прятал за спиной. Что-то душистое и с зелёными листьями. — Гляди, что начало цвести, хах!

Он протянул ей беспорядочный, но пышный букет сирени. Она удивлённо моргнула, взяв его в руки.

— Ох, Гуфи, — вздохнула Пэг. Она посмотрела на Гуфи с улыбкой: — Ну, хоть в этот раз ты не сломал себе что-то.

— Ага, — он рассмеялся.

Пэг поднесла букет к лицу и прикрыла глаза. Всё-таки Гуфи всегда имел какую-то суперспособность. Всегда знал, когда он был ей нужен больше всего. Знал, что могло заставить её улыбаться. И даже вернулся в Спунервиль в такое подходящее время — именно тогда, когда их с Питом брак стал рушиться на части.

— Надо поставить их в воду, — Пэг набрала в стеклянную ёмкость воды и поставила букет сирени на обеденный стол. — Спасибо тебе, Гуфи. А помнишь, как директор грозился исключить тебя из школы после моего дня рождения?

— Хах, конечно помню!

Пэг вдруг задумалась.

— Постой. Мой день рождения ещё не скоро, — она скрестила руки на груди и внимательно посмотрела на Гуфи. — Была ли какая-то причина, чтобы подарить мне букет?

В действительности Пэг опасалась, что таким образом он старался просто её утешить. Не то, чтобы это было плохо, но ей не хотелось быть в его глазах человеком, которого было необходимо утешать подарками во время сложной жизненной ситуации. Она и без этого справлялась.

— Разве для букета нужна причина? — Гуфи озадаченно почесал затылок. — На самом деле, Пэг, я хотел тебе кое-что сказать.

Пэг вопросительно изогнула бровь.

— В чём дело, Гуфи?

— Ну, — он отчего-то смутился и покраснел, — вы с Пистоль можете жить здесь столько, сколько захотите. Хоть всю жизнь. Ведь раньше это была ваша собственность. И нас с Макси вы ничуточку не тесните, даже наоборот.

— Гуфи, — Пэг серьёзно на него посмотрела, — подожди. Ты подслушал мой разговор по телефону?

— Да, прости…

Пэг отвела взгляд в сторону.

— Я… ещё не решила, Гуфи. Но я подумаю над твоим предложением, — она не знала почему, но внезапно у неё очень сильно застучало сердце.


	5. Глава 5

Пи-Джей искренне старался мыть посуду. Старался, поскольку вся кухня была завалена мусором, коробками из-под пиццы, пивными банками и ещё большим количеством всякой всячины до такой степени, что Пи-Джею казалось, будто грязи в их доме не было ни конца ни края. Ещё не помогало, что Пит периодически что-то кричал принести ему из холодильника, пока смотрел футбольный матч на диване в гостиной.

Пит в очередной раз крикнул:

— Пи-Джей, принеси мне мороженое из морозилки! И поживей!

Пи-Джей со вздохом выключил воду и вытер руки. Жизнь превратилась в непонятный ад после того, как Пэг и Пистоль съехали от них. И почему так "повезло" именно ему? Почему именно его выбрали на роль мученика и няньки этого болвана? Именно эти вопросы Пи-Джей задавал себе, когда принёс отцу его ненаглядное мороженое, без которого он бы точно не выжил.

Пит выхватил ведёрко мороженого из его рук, не отрываясь от экрана. Комментатор из телевизора сказал, что в данный момент происходил какой-то особо опасный момент. Пи-Джей прикинул, что сейчас его отец, по всей видимости, был очень занят. Он посмотрел на улицу за окном. Как же ему хотелось погулять.

— Пап, — он неуверенно переминался с ноги на ногу.

— Что? Пи-Джей, не мозоль мне глаза, чего встал? Не видишь, твой отец занят очень важным делом, — Пит зачерпнул ложкой мороженое из ведёрка и тут же запихнул его себе в рот. Он продолжил говорить с набитым ртом: — Тебе что, заняться больше нечем?

— На улице хорошая погода, сегодня нам с Максом в школу не надо, и я подумал…

— Ишь что удумал, с отпрыском Гуфа по улицам шастать вместо того, чтобы проводить ценное время со своим единственным отцом! — Пит снова зачерпнул ложку мороженого, не отрывая взгляда от телевизора. — Я же тебе дал дело. Неужели закончил?

Пи-Джей поджал губы и посмотрел в сторону кухни, где всё ещё был абсолютный бардак.

— Да, пап…

— Хм, — Пит уже практически доел своё мороженое. Его раздражённый вид явно говорил о том, что сын ему уже начал порядком надоедать. — Тогда иди, куда хочешь, главное не мешай.

Пи-Джей сразу улыбнулся и накинул на себя свою любимую синюю куртку. Он подбежал к парадной двери, когда снова услышал голос Пита:

— А ну стоять, — Пи-Джей резко замер. Его сердце начало в страхе биться так сильно, что отдавало в уши, а ноги подкосились. Он испугался, что Пит заметил его ложь о том, что кухня была уже убрана. — А ты случайно не мать свою пошёл навещать, сынок? — голос Пита стал серьёзней. В этот раз он всё-таки позволил себе отвлечься от матча. Несмотря на это, Пи-Джей почувствовал облегчение и ответил:

— Э-э-э… Нет, конечно. Я с Максом хочу погулять, пап, — в этот раз он не врал, но всё равно с опаской оглянулся в сторону отца.

— Смотри у меня, — Пит в последний раз окинул его пристальным взглядом и отвернулся обратно к телевизору. Пи-Джей нервно сглотнул и вышел из дома.

* * *

— В общем, мой старик совсем спятил, — Пи-Джей понуро опустил голову.

— Дела… — Макс сидел рядом с ним на скамейке.

Погода сегодня и в самом деле была прекрасной, а Пи-Джей и в самом деле не обманул отца, когда сказал, что хотел просто погулять с Максом. Пистоль тоже была с ними, поскольку Максу было поручено следить за ней. Она резво прыгала на скакалке.

— А почему только твой старик? — спросила девочка, продолжая прыгать. — Он и мой тоже.

Пи-Джей на неё посмотрел взглядом, который отражал немой вопрос: «ты это сейчас серьёзно?».

— А чего это я один с ним остался? Ты же у нас _маменькина_ дочка.

Пистоль наконец-то прекратила прыгать на скакалке. Она остановилась и сердито свела брови. Максу стало неудобно, и он понял, что нужно было вмешаться.

— Да ладно вам, — он обнял Пи-Джея за плечи одной рукой. — Я уверен, что всё образуется.

— Что образуется, Макс? Я остался с этим деспотом один, пока Пистоль с мамой собрались переезжать в другой штат, — он устало отмахнулся.

— Да, собрались. Я сама слышала, как она говорила об этом по телефону перед тем, как мистер Гуф подарил ей цветы, — пролепетала Пистоль и вновь стала прыгать, словно и не останавливалась.

Макс возмущённо посмотрел на девочку:

— Папка подарил ей цветы?

Он определённо был недоволен этой новостью. Пистоль в ответ лишь показала ему язык. Тем временем Пи-Джей опустил голову на свои ладони и устало вздохнул. Для него будущее явно не казалось особо красочным. И он уже мог видеть, как поседеет к двадцати годам от всей работы, которую ему придётся выполнять дома.

— Пи-Джей, приём, ты нас слышишь? — голос Макса вернул его к реальности.

— Макс, я поседею к двадцати годам.

— Что? — Макс недоуменно наклонился к нему, чтобы расслышать получше.

— Отец замучает меня до смерти, я буду драить полы и посуду, пока не состарюсь. Я стану его прислугой, которой он даже не будет платить.

Пистоль весело хихикнула, а Макс задумчиво почесал затылок.

— Всё ещё образуется, — подытожил внезапно он.

— Тебя что, заклинило? — Пи-Джей наконец-то поднял голову и посмотрел на друга. Тот закатил глаза:

— Нет, я стараюсь быть оптимистом и хочу тебя заверить: что бы не случилось, я-то всё ещё здесь. Ну, будет твой батя тебя нагружать, мы вместе придумаем план, как выкрутиться из любой ситуации. Это же мы! — Макс подмигнул ему. Он звучал искренне, и Пи-Джею действительно полегчало от этих слов. — Тем более, радуйся, что ты в другой штат не едешь. Где ты ещё такого друга найдёшь?

Пи-Джей вопросительно изогнул бровь, но улыбнулся.

— Ладно, Макс. Ты прав, — впервые после развода родителей он перестал чувствовать зудящую внутри тревогу. — Но тебе придётся придумать, как выкрутиться из ситуации прямо сейчас, поскольку я соврал отцу о том, что убрался, чтобы погулять с тобой, и скоро он наверняка это поймёт.

Как только Пи-Джей это сказал, со стороны их дома послышался грозный голос Пита:

— Пи-Дже-е-ей!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я хотела посвятить Пи-Джею главу, а то ему в этой ситуации совсем не повезло. По крайней мере, они с Максом всё ещё соседи и друзья)


	6. Глава 6

Когда Гуфи пригласил Пэг в ресторан, она сильно удивилась, но решила согласиться. Она ещё больше удивилась, когда он привёл её в один из самых престижных ресторанов Спунервиля. Для этого ей даже пришлось достать из чемодана одно из своих самых красивых платьев. Оно было бордовым и спадало до колен, облегая тело. Увидев её, Гуфи смутился и с трудом смог собраться с духом, чтобы сказать, как красиво она выглядит.

Пэг лишь улыбнулась ему в ответ, пока Гуфи отодвигал для неё стул рядом с их столиком. Он тоже постарался и оделся в свой самый официальный костюм: коричневый пиджак и брюки, зелёная рубашка и пёстрый цветок на булавке, прикреплённый к груди, словно он собрался на какую-то свадьбу.

— Какое дорогое место, Гуфи, — заметила Пэг, осматривая интерьер ресторана.

— Я хотел устроить нам праздник, — ответил Гуфи, присев напротив неё за столик.

Пэг взяла в руки меню и посмотрела на цены. Она тихо присвистнула:

— Хорошо, что я уже успела продать яхту Пита.

Гуфи удивлённо на неё посмотрел.

— Ты уже её продала?

— Конечно. И с превеликой радостью. Кажется, он любил свою яхту гораздо больше, чем меня.

Наступило молчание, пока они оба выбирали, что им заказать. Гуфи сконфуженно читал долгие названия блюд с непонятными словами и задумчиво чесал затылок. Пэг же легко разобралась с тем, что и чем является, и быстро сделала заказ, вдобавок успев ещё и помочь с этим своему спутнику.

— Иногда ты очень сильно напоминаешь мне _её_ , — невзначай сказал Гуфи, когда официант отошёл от их столика. Пэг сразу же поняла, о ком шла речь.

— Правда? И чем же?

— Такая же умная и красивая.

Комплименты Гуфи всегда были искренни и простодушны, прямо как он сам. Пэг его с улыбкой поблагодарила. Было очень ценно слышать такие слова, тем более от него. Странно, но ценно. Не каждый день тебя сравнивают со своей умершей женой, которую человек любил всем своим сердцем. Пэг стало грустно. Они дождались, пока им принесут заказ, слушая живую музыку, которую слегка приглушал звук стука столовых приборов о тарелки с соседних столов и голоса остальных посетителей.

Когда официант поставил перед Гуфи большую тарелку с крохотным количеством еды в середине, он усмехнулся:

— Наверное, это ресторан для людей с маленькими желудками.

Пэг весело рассмеялась.

Несмотря на то, что блюда были очень маленькими, они оказались достаточно вкусными, чтобы стоить своей цены. Хотя Гуфи всё равно не переставал фантазировать, что же такого дорогого было в составе этих маленьких блюд. Может, чистое золото?

Пэг его слушала, но не с особым вниманием, поскольку её мысли были забиты совсем другим. Она уже приняла решение и хотела использовать сегодняшний вечер для того, чтобы рассказать о нём Гуфи. Пэг беспокоилась, поскольку решение было не тем, на которое он рассчитывал.

Пэг отложила столовые приборы и прочистила горло, чтобы собраться.

— Гуфи, помнишь, что ты сказал мне недавно? Когда подарил букет сирени.

— Я сказал, что для букета не нужна причина?

— Нет, ты предложил нам с Пистоль остаться с вами.

— Ах… — Гуфи удивлённо вскинул брови. Наверное, он не ожидал, что Пэг так быстро заговорит об этом снова. Может, он надеялся, что она будет думать над своим решением как можно дольше, чтобы у них было ещё много времени вместе. — Конечно, помню.

— Думаю, я приняла решение, — Пэг нерешительно прикусила губу и посмотрела Гуфи в глаза.

Внезапно она ощутила, как его рука накрыла её тыльную сторону ладони. Прямо как Пэг сделала при их разговоре в первый день её переезда.

— Понимаешь, Гуфи… Я ценю твою поддержку и гостеприимство, но я не думаю, что нам с Пистоль полезно оставаться в этом городе и жить по соседству с… Ну, ты понимаешь, с Питом, — увидев, как плечи Гуфи опустились, Пэг перевернула свою руку, чтобы соприкасаться с ним ладонями. — Но спасибо тебе за предложение. Правда.

Гуфи грустно улыбнулся, посмотрев на их сжатые вместе руки.

— Это так глупо, правда?

— Что? — Пэг непонимающе нахмурилась.

— Что я предложил тебе переехать после всего, что случилось. Я надеялся, что, может, у нас всё ещё был шанс. Но ведь это глупо… Зачем вам здесь оставаться?

— Нет, Гуфи, это не глупо, — Пэг тихо вздохнула. — И у нас действительно _был_ шанс, но не сейчас, а в прошлом. Понимаешь?

Гуфи кивнул. Рука Пэг крепче сжала его ладонь. В их глазах отражались огни люстр под потолком и большое количество сожалений из прошлого. Пэг и Гуфи так увлеклись этим разговором, что даже не заметили за соседним столиком Макса, Пи-Джея и Пистоль, которые прятались за газетами с дырками для глаз и, переглядываясь, внимательно слушали каждое их слово.


	7. Глава 7

Солнце светило очень ярко и било по глазам, поэтому Пистоль нацепила на себя солнечные очки и кепку с козырьком, который, казалось, был больше её собственной головы. Она несла на спине рюкзак со своими вещами, а в руках их собаку, Рашпиль, которая была чем-то недовольна и то и дело рычала, когда девочка начинала идти вприпрыжку.

Пэг шла за своей дочерью. Они держали путь на остановку. Гуфи шёл рядом, волоча за собой некоторые чемоданы. Пи-Джей и Макс были в самом конце. Последний радовался, что сегодня ему не предстоит прощаться со своим лучшим другом, а его лучший друг, наоборот, в восторге не был. Но и нельзя было сказать, что он унывал.

Пита с ними не было, что абсолютно устраивало Пэг, но слегка расстраивало Пи-Джея. Остальным, кажется, было всё равно, и они даже не заметили его отсутствия. Перед тем, как Пи-Джей со всеми отправился провожать Пэг и Пистоль, Пит ему заявил, что у него сегодня было плохое настроение, так что он не хотел его ещё сильней себе испортить встречей со _"всякими"_. Это он говорил и о Пэг, и о Пистоль.

Когда они дошли до остановки, Гуфи поставил чемоданы и потянулся, разминая спину:

— Сколько же у вас вещей?

— Много, Гуфи. Спасибо за помощь, — Пэг поцеловала Гуфи в щёку. Просто и легко, без всяких смущений. Будто так и было нужно. Гуфи же, наоборот, с ног до головы залился краской.

Дети переглянулись, после чего Макс засунул палец в рот и высунул язык, притворясь, словно его тошнит.

Прощание прошло довольно быстро: Пэг обняла по очереди своих детей и поцеловала их в макушку и щёку, даже несмотря на то, что Пистоль уезжала вместе с ней. Наверное, она хотела наполнить этот момент чем-то особенным и запомнить его надолго. Затем Пэг растрепала волосы Макса и крепко-крепко обняла Гуфи.

— Спасибо тебе, старый друг, — прошептала она ему сквозь улыбку на ухо и снова быстро чмокнула в щёку.

— Хах, не такой уж я и старый, — смущённо ответил Гуфи. После этого Пэг обняла его ещё крепче в самый последний раз. Они оба почувствовали, что ей сложно было отпускать.

Автобус приехал, и Гуфи помог Пэг и Пистоль занести внутрь вещи. Они сели у окон в сторону остановки, чтобы видеть всех оттуда. Пистоль показала Пи-Джею язык, пока Пэг махала всем рукой.

— Прощай, Гуфи, — сказала Пэг одними губами, смотря ему в глаза. Гуфи, кажется, смог её понять, поэтому молча кивнул и улыбнулся печальными глазами. Это заставило чувство ностальгии затронуть их обоих.

Когда автобус тронулся с места, Макс положил руку Пи-Джею на плечо в знак поддержки, а Гуфи тяжело вздохнул. Сначала он покинул Спунервиль, чтобы найти себе новое место и жизнь, а теперь, когда он вернулся, настала очередь Пэг уезжать и искать себя. Им в самом деле не везло по жизни, и они были теми ещё простофилями, которым вечно было не по пути, грустно подумал Гуфи про себя и усмехнулся.

Спунервиль проводил одинокий автобус яркими лучами солнца, пока он не скрылся за горизонтом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот я и попробовала заделать одну из самых главных сюжетных дыр этой франшизы. Спасибо, что дочитали до конца)


End file.
